


Five Sentence Ficlets

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt game on Tumblr.<br/>This was fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. generalcupcakery said "Shh, shh, it's okay, I promise it's okay"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts), [OrdinaryBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryBird/gifts).



"I know, I know, sorry I just needed a moment, thanks for being here."  
"It's fine, call me if you need me or if you want I can stay."  
The woman, barely out of her teens, smiled, "I'd like that, I'm so tired of these attacks and I feel secure with you around."  
Maureen grinned and hugged Dana. "You'll be safe with me, I'm real shit at dying."

 

(edited to make it fit 5 sentences, sort of!)


	2. everybodyhatesanderson said "As she sat in the bathtub, she couldn't help but want to sink into the water for good."

It scared her, how easily dangerous thoughts invaded. Pamela knew she had been an object of ridicule for months. It was okay, she confused people who could not understand what it meant to be Mayor.

Pamela could not understand what it meant to be Mayor no longer.

If she was not Mayor, what was left of her?


	3. cosleia said: "And then, suddenly, violently, it was raining."

Carlos looked up: where were the clouds? Doug laughed with joy at the feeling of rain bettering his skin.  
"Come on, little scientist!"  
Carlos watched, mouth gaping, as Doug stripped and stood out in the open, sluicing months of dust and sand from every crevice, utterly without embarrassment. Doug grinned over at him, beckoned, and Carlos darted out to join in the first shower he'd taken since the old oak doors slammed in his face.


	4. everybodyhatesanderson said: "Sh they can hear us!" She said as they snuck out the window.

"You thure we've got enough?" Intern Pablo whispered with a deliberate lisp to mask the sibilants that carried through the domed hall of the library.  
Tamika pressed a hand over his mouth and nodded. She somersaulted to the ground outside and caught the sack Pablo lowered to her. Pablo followed, landing more heavily, and they ran giggling with their hardback haul.


	5. cosleia said: "They were never going to get out of here."

Cecil rolled his eyes at Carlos, who smiled and winked at him.  
"Hey, Steve, I'm real sorry to be a party-pooper but I have to get back to the lab for science and Cecil needs to drive me."

Steve kind of sank, then he sparkled as an idea surfaced. "Oh, okay buddy, but why don't I ask Abby to drive you then Cecil can spend more time here with his family!"

In the corner, Cecil's forehead hit the table with a thump.


	6. Anonymous said: "Open your mouth, okay?"

"Come on, it's fine. I got my Emergency Dentistry badge, remember?"  
Cecil opened his mouth. Earl sniggered.  
"Oh honey, I know you can do better than that."


	7. cosleia said: "It was sticky."

Marcus stared in horror at the mess on his silk sheets, Jake flushed and apologised profusely. "I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't expect you to come so early..."  
Marcus growled. "Clean it up and don't ever let me catch you eating doughnuts in bed again."


End file.
